horrible nightmares
by dawnlapuzli
Summary: the beta kids meets the tricksters,has davexjohn smut T for violence and cursing , sadstuck but not that sad. . .first fanfic spare me people


**Yayyyy first fanfiction. . . . the irony of it all ,so since im new here ill start off with a one shot and if I ever get good reviews I guess ill try and make more of them. . . .i also plan on making a chapter story like this but with the trolls in it \m/ so I hope you like it I guess *bows* also this is an AU where the beta kids meet there genderbent trickster selves ~they have already finished the game by this and there glitches are out :D also contain some smut lolz….the names for the tricksters where gotten from a certain fanart on deviantart~ **

**DISCLAIMER: if I owned homestuck I would make the tricksters take over an act and put more fanservice lol homestuck belongs to andrew hussie, the tricksters names belong to whoever made them up**

= be dave strider

You and your friends rose, john and jade are in an open field where all there is are black terrain. . .. and four people who are covered in candy and having does shit eating grins on there faces. . .they seem to look like the four of you but in the opposite gender

"hehehehe we finally get to hehehe meet you ~ !" the one with long blonde hair and lollipop on her hair said. . . she looks a little bit like john, but with the pink god tier outfit "my names joan~! And these three are my friends ross, jude and dove~!"they all wave innocently at you all while giggling like maniacs, im pretty sure the four of us are having the same expression. . . .

..?

well you pretty much know how joan looks like, blonde long hair with a lollipop stuck to her hair, shes wearing a godtier outfit like johns but pink. ross was a tall guy and has this green aura around him while his outfit looked like rose's when she went grimdark but it was orange, his hair is al light green and somehow chocolate sprinkles his hair. Jude has this flashy tuxedo that's all pink and glittering like a fairy sprinkled loads of glitters on it,scratch that,DUMPED all the glitters, his hair is also blonde but bit more shinier then joans, and theres a candy cane sticking out of his head like someone stabbed it there. Dove was. .. well. . . she wears the tshirt as you but this time the middle of the pink disc theres a heart in it while she wears pink shorts ,her hair is as long as joans and is greener then ross's hair and theres a strawberry sticking out of her head while she wears identical shades like yours but hers is colored pink. Woah these people resemble each of you and they look god damn insane with those grins on there faces

these people doesn't look nice to you . . .

joan comes closer to you and laughs slightly "hello dave hehehe im the trickster version of john~!" and that she suddenly falls into your hands which you suddenly held out to catch her , she giggles then clings to you hugging you by the neck , you see dove flashed step to johns front and blew up a bubble,when it pooped she gave a wide grin "oh hello there Egbert,im the trickster version of dave" she said this while chewing her gum with a smile, but her smile is not the I'm-so-innocent-as-fuck smile but wait-till-i-screw-with-you smile. She then glomped john to the point where john lost his balance and they fell to the ground, seeing dove snuggling to john made you a little jealous, how can you not? You had a crush on the derp since you first saw him on video chat. Ross strode up to jade , jade then suddenly stiffen looking around and stares at rose with a oh-shit-no-please-no when suddenly ross toke a hold of jades chin and forced her to look at her "hehehe you really have a pretty face~ " as he said that he suddenly pats jade on the head and hugged her tightly ,as for jude he ran to rose then gave her a twirl hug.

While you were observing the others joan has been giggling in your ear,god did it sound like johns "you know something dave" she whispered to your ear, still clinging to your figure " we may be a glitch of the original, but we still have something in common with the originals. . ." she said then gave a laugh "hehehehe we still feel the originals feelings, meaning hehehehe we know who are the other is crushing on teehee~"she said then cuddled you more "ok you get off of me this instant" you say but even if you let your hands down she suspends herself in the air, floating around your body "awwww come now dave I know what john feels about you, don't you want to hear me out?" she said giving you a small pout. "uhhh dave I don't feel comfortable with this" john looked at you with eyes filled with confusion while dove settling her head on johns shoulder "me too! It doesn't *choke* feel right" jade said,still being bear hugged by ross, rose didn't talk since she was busy being dizzy by the twirl hug, you see jude patting her back and laughing a bit

You try and talk back when suddenly the three of them and with the other tricksters suddenly disappeared "what just happened?" you said as you were shocked at there disappearance "hehehe my friends brought them too a SPECIAAAAALLLLLLLLL place hahahaha " she says as she floats infront of you and pushes you hard to the ground, as you hit the solid floor she then tops you and straddles you, sitting on your stomach " hahahaha don't worry there just gonna have a little fun hehehe" she laughs and giggles then suddenly stops, staring at you "what? You know just get off me I wanna know if there alright and I don't know what shit is going to happen" you said as you growled at her , she simply giggled and leaned at you whispering to your ear " but daaavvvvveeeee , don't you want to know what john feels about you? Hehehe I promise this will be fuuunnnn~" she giggles again and you gulp, you proceed to escape by pushing her away and run like hell which you successfully did

You run hoping you would see john again . ..

you run through the darkness and you can hear her laughter and echos of "davvee" and "dave come back to me please?" as you shout to the darkness "what the fuck do you want with me you crazy bitch!" you stopped at your tracks as you heard a small "dave,I love you" your eyes widen, was that johns voice just now? You shake your head and step forward till your arm is grabbed and suddenly someone cringed to you . as you look to your arm you see joan hugging your arm. You try to shake her off when suddenly she giggles saying "davvveeee do you really wanna see john?" you take no second thought and nod,the next thing you know you see john infront of you

oh god what have they done?

John islaying there with blood all over his chest arms. You are taken aback by the picture then you suddenly kneel and shake john "john?JOHN!" you try to shake him and he opens his eyes "d-dave?" he says then coughs blood ,you hold him tight while you look around to survey the scene,everythings black except the blood scattered on the floor "john what happened? Why are you covered in blood?" you say as you face john, tears forming in his deep blue eyes "dove just suddenly assaulted me, I didn't get the chance to fight back when she hit me hard on the said" the tears then began falling from his eyes, you feel like crying too, but you struggle not too " john hang on,everything will be ok! I promise" you say as you pat his head , he then tried to whisper something "dave. .. " he said as he gave you a smile, that very derpy smile that made your heart skip a beat "shh john . . save your breath " you said as you proceed to look around for any sign rose and jade,also the tricksters "but dave *cough* I need to tell you something before I go" you snap your head back to john "john what is so important that you have to tell me now? Of all times?" he then gave a dry laugh, you take pity on the dork "dave I just want to say. . . . " john is then cut off by coughing blood up , you panic and try to make him stand,but he stops you "dave will you let me fucking talk? God I swear I will kick you if you wont " he says with a smile . you take a few minutes to register what he said and sigh " fine, but when you go coughing up again I will leave you on this very ground Egbert" you say,even though u don't have the heart to do it "dave I just want you to know that " he gulps "that ive been inlove with you since the day we first met in person,I never wanted to accept my feelings at first . .. but I just realized that Im really inlove with you. . . even though I keep saying no homo. . . I love you dave . , I love you . ." he says as he reaches for your face and strokes your cheek with his thumb, your taken aback and couldn't speak, you, the cool kid who has been keeping is emotion locked up is now bursting in your chest . you try and say something till you feel a stinging pain in your back , johns face has a surprise expression as he was looking over your shoulder, as you look behind you you see joan giggling and dove grinning at you while she shoved a sword in your back,you cough blood and suddenly the sword is push farther until it goes through you "you fucking bitches!" you yell as you cough blood, john holds you more tightly and whispers "dave its alright . ." you look at his eyes ,they are now dripping with tears yet they have a small glint of hope

Then you suddenly realize john is kissing you on the lips

But it wasn't long,just a few seconds then he pulls back ,smiling at you " atleast we get to die together" he says you then hear dove saying something, but with that same monotone voice you have,just a little more girlish "fucking love birds,atleast you know what you feel, too bad you wont be able to "live" it out together" you feel a smirk from her and she extract the sword once again,aiming for the heart "sweet dreams prince~" and like that you and john hug each other tightly and your world went black

You died in the arms of your love, both dead yet happy

~ 0~0~0~0~

You wake up abruptly, waking up to a sitting position, your in your bed, still night time.

You check your clock,its 2:00 in the fucking lay back down and close your eyes. . . .running a hand through your blond hair " almost felt real" , you try and drift off to sleep forgetting that horrible nightmare . . .

And that horrible scene

_**Authors note:**_

**Uh huh, so if I get good reviews on this I myt just make a one shot between dave and john , I also accept request :D**

**Yeah so woooo finished \m/ please review and tell me how I did,I cant post my already done stories here since its all OC and there just random adventures I get in my mind -3- **

**so please don't hesitate im down for anything you people will throw at me :3  
**


End file.
